Wake-Up Call
by Current Sea
Summary: Turns out, calling your girlfriend at 4 AM makes you spill some inner thoughts. Meiko x Miku oneshot.


**Warning: It goes from somewhat cute to heavy without any warning. Good luck.**

* * *

It was too cold.

Miku tossed and turned on her bed, wrapping herself in her blankets before rolling back and forth on her bed once more. She successfully managed to cocoon herself with three blankets as well as entangling herself in her long, teal hair. After trying to move some of her hair out of her face, she rolled back to where her pillow was and smacked her head onto the soft cushion. The pillow let out a light _'poof'_ sound in response as Miku snuggled her head into the fluffy object. She let out a content sigh and closed her eyes.

* * *

It only took three minutes for her to open them back up again.

It was too hot.

Miku flailed, throwing her arms and legs outward in a starfish formation. She flung the blankets off with as much vigor and energy she could muster at 4 AM. She accidently pulled her hair a few times. Miku grumbled about reminding herself to get a haircut. She kicked off a blanket, which then got stuck on her foot due to the way it was tangled. After shaking her foot a few times, she gave up and slammed back onto her back with a blanket draped over her foot and two other blankets somewhere on the floor. The springs of the bed bounced her up and down a few times before settling down once again. She groaned before closing her eyes and attempting to sleep again.

* * *

Five minutes. Cue open eyes.

It was cold again.

Miku let out a frustrated 4 AM cry of annoyance before sitting straight up. Sunlight was barely peeking out from behind clouds and went filtered through her blue curtains. It gave the room a dim blue light to it. It was calming, but it wasn't calm enough to lull her back to sleep.

She groped the nightstand next to her for something. The sunlight didn't give enough light and she was too tired to turn on the lamp. Her hand bumped into the alarm clock a few times and into the framed picture of… something, it was too early to think of anything. Finally, she found her phone.

She sighed as she turned it on and scrolled through her contacts. With a press of a few buttons, she called her girlfriend.

The phone rang three times, Miku counted, before Meiko picked up.

"_Miku, it's 4 in the morning," _said the voice on the other side. She sounded extremely tired and mildly irritated. Miku felt a little bad. But only a little.

"I know."

"_Go to sleep, Miku."_

"I can't…!" Miku whined childishly.

The line was silent for a moment. _"…Did you marathon horror movies without me again?"_

"N-No!"

Silence again.

"…O-Okay, maybe, but that's not why I can't sleep! It was too cold, then it got hot—H-Hey, stop laughing!" Miku pouted.

"_I'm not laughing, Miku. It's too early to laugh."_

"But you chuckled."

"_Miku, just go to sleep."_

"Talk to me…!" the teal-haired girl said as she fell back onto the bed, holding her phone up to her ear.

She heard a sigh, and then some shuffling. _"Okay. Now I'm sitting up and have a warm blanket around me. What do you want to talk about?" _Meiko asked reluctantly.

Miku grinned. She reached for the blanket that was once around her foot and wrapped herself in it again. It made her feel a little closer to Meiko. Even if it did get really warm, really quickly. "Did you have any dreams?"

"_I can't remember anything. I wonder why. Miku, mind letting me go back to sleep? I had a long night. School and all."_

"We don't talk enough anymore…!" Miku whined again.

"_It's 4 AM."_

"So?"

She heard a sigh. _"…I know you're pouting. Miku, I'll call you back later, okay? I want to sleep." _She heard a yawn.

"But it's Saturday! Don't leave me alone on Saturday!" Miku whined, turning onto her side. Well, she was feeling a bit more guilty. But she really couldn't sleep.

"_I won't ever try to leave you alone."_

"…Then why did you move away?"

…

Miku blinked. Where did that come from…? Was it because of how early it is? She wasn't sure what prompted her to say that. …But she still wanted to know why.

Meiko had moved away a few months ago. It wouldn't have been a big deal to Miku, had the brunette not moved hours and hours away. Meiko wasn't the only one with school, so obviously Miku couldn't visit as much as she wanted, and vice versa. It has been enough time for Miku to get used to only seeing her girlfriend through pictures and hearing her voice through the phone, but it wasn't the same as having her arm around her shoulders or just holding her hand.

The voice on the other side of the phone was quiet. It didn't take long for Miku to imagine Meiko biting her lip and then sighing in annoyance. She's known her well enough to guess her patterns.

"…_Miku, I've told you before."_

"Tell me again."

"…_Do we have to do this now?"_

"Meiko…"

It went quiet. Miku sat up and pulled her phone away from her ear. She stared at it, hoping it would somehow lead her back to Meiko, or something. She wanted to see her lips move with the words she spoke, not imagine them through a phone.

"…_It's not like I wanted to, okay? I would've stayed with you if I could've. I would've stayed with everyone: Luka, Kaito, Rin… My parents thought it would be better if I just moved over here. Better education and all that junk."_

"If it's all junk, why don't you move back here?" Miku's voice cracked.

"_You know I can't do that, Miku."_

"We can't even see each other anymore! Sometimes we can't even talk because of your stupid school!" Miku nearly screamed into the phone, before realizing her parents were sleeping in the next room.

"_Miku, quiet down. It's too early…"_

"It seems I can really only get answers out of you this early, so I think it's just fine."

"…"

"I can't even stop by and visit you anymore! I can't walk to school with you, I can't hang out with you, I can't even hug you goodbye! Can't you do something?" Miku softly pleaded.

"_Miku, what's getting into you? You haven't sounded like this before."_

"I miss you!" Miku cried, clutching the blanket close to her. She nearly pulled out some of the loose threads. "I miss you!" she repeated.

Miku buried her face into the pillow, waiting for Meiko to respond. What if she said the wrong thing? Was that too sudden? Was it too early? Maybe she should've called someone else instead. Maybe she should've just let Meiko sleep.

"…I'm annoying you, aren't I? I'll just hang up and go to sleep. Sorry for calling. Goodnight—"

"_I'll see what I can do."_

…

"W-What?"

"_I'll come visit when school's done."_

"W-Wait, really?"

"_Isn't that what you've been asking for?"_

"I didn't think you'd actually do it…!" That was too sudden for Miku to comprehend.

"_Aw, my girlfriend doesn't know me well enough. All the more reason to go back and visit, I guess."_

Miku took in a few breaths in surprise. She heard laughter over the phone, and she laughed along. Maybe it wasn't so early anymore.

"Love you, Meiko."

"…_I love you too."_

Miku smiled, almost hearing Meiko softly smile over the phone. "…Sweet dreams, Meiko."

"…_Hey Miku?"_

"Hm?"

"…_Could you stay up a little longer?"_

Miku grinned. "Go to sleep, Meiko."

* * *

**This started as fluffy, I promise.**

**I wrote this pretty late at night, so…Plot's not really consistent. This is far from perfect, so some critique would be nice!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
